


Dazzling Ball

by KrymynalKrimzon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball, F/F, Prize, Romance, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymynalKrimzon/pseuds/KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Madasin Boyle (Critter) was dragged to a huge formal ball by her secret crush Pen, and finds herself way over her head as she's dropped into the culture of rich people in the human's sister race.
Kudos: 1





	Dazzling Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZimmyCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ZimmyCakes).



> Zimmycakes's prize for winning the contest! This was a lot of fun so I hope you like it.
> 
> -Zena

Staring at herself in the mirror Madasin had trouble recognizing herself. It surely wasn’t her standing there, wearing some dress she never has seen before. A dark green silk dress with a deep V cut on her chest then a slit for her leg. The sash wrapped around her waist was tied to the side in one dazzling bow as if she was some sort of present to be shown off. She has never worn something so stunning before.

It couldn’t be her with her hair let down from it’s normal 2 tight braids and instead in a single loose braid adorn with dozens of small crystal flowers that sparkled under the intense light above her head.

The only thing on her she reconsigned so clearly was her choker, black leather with a large red ruby as its centerpiece. She never wanted to take it off, even if it didn’t match her current outfit.

“Ma’am,” a heavily accented voice called to her.

Madasin tore her gaze away from her reflection and looked to the Aniviere butler who stood straight up, wearing his pressed black suit with a plain tie. On a tray he carried 2 pairs of shoes, both to match her dress. They were almost identical except one was a pair of heels.

“Please, pick whichever you feel comfortable with, though I say the heels always look good in that gown.”

“Maddie!” Pen called over.

Oh, Pen must be done getting ready too. Madasin hurriedly grabbed the heels. While she felt like she couldn’t trust herself in heels she didn’t feel comfortable turning down the heels after what the butler said. She was a guest and she couldn’t look dreadful next to Pen! She had to look very very best to avoid embarrassing her friend.

“Almost done,” Madasin called over her shoulder before she leaned down, putting on the dark green heels. It felt uncomfortable at first, but after a few steps, she realized she actually could put her weight back on the heels, though it still felt like she was on her tiptoes. She never wore heels before, and after tonight she swore to never wear them again!

“Should I put on any makeup?” Madasin question as she looked back to the mirror. It was odd seeing her face so clear. Normally she was caked in makeup, but not because of blemishes. She always tried to cover all the bruises and scars that were scattered across her entire body, but thanks to Doctor Vang at the school everything was gone- even scars that she had as a child. It felt weird, almost wrong to see her skin so flawless.

“Do whatever you want, just hurry up!” Pen called over. Madasin could hear Pen zipping her dress up across the room and her heart leapt in excitement. She could only imagine how amazing she looked. Madasin skipped the makeup and stepped out of her covered area, her eyes instantly falling on Pen as she too stepped out of her area, with a distressed butler right on her heels.

Pen wore a terribly plain white dress with short sleeves. The skirt of the dress cut off at her knees in a straight line, absolutely no flair. She wore plain matching white heels. No jewelry except her mandatory golden bracelet to help keep her powers in check.  
Madasin was in shock. Pen’s own father was hosting the dinner party and she was dressed so simple. Was this an Aniviere thing she didn’t pick up on? Was she completely overdressed and out of line?

Madasin felt fear settle in the pit of her stomach like a rock, making her want to go back into her dressing area and hide, but it was too late. Pen was already looking her way, her eyes wide in shock. The purple-haired female walked over, taking Madasin’s hands into her own.

“Simply perfect, everyone will adore you. I bet even father will be impressed.” Pen eagerly praised Madasin, ignoring the butler urgently following right at her heels. “We should go or we’ll be late. Now, because everyone there doesn’t speak English… you’ll have this,” Pen held out her hand.

Madasin looked down, seeing Pen’s dog tag. It looked simple, a rectangular piece of metal with just ‘Pen’ engraved into it. All the Anivieres at school had one with their own name on it, though Madasin never really thought much of it. Madasin was too scared to reach out for it, and maybe Pen could sense that because she smiled and tucked it into Madasin’s dress.

“As long as the tag or chain is touching you in some way it will work.” Pen easily said. Madasin could see Pen’s lips weren’t matching with the English words she was hearing. Pen must be speaking in her native tongue now. “It’s a bit disorienting at first. Everyone’s mouths will look a bit funny, but luckily when you speak it’ll look normal to us, just try not to focus on it. Talk like you normally would and it’ll all be fine,” Pen shrugged it off like it was no big deal. “Now let’s get a move on.”

“Are you really going to wear that?” Madasin blurted out. When she spoke she could feel an itching of magic in her throat for just the first few words, then it just felt natural like Pen said. “It’s so plain, did I dress up too much? I’m your guest and it’ll be rude if it-”

“It’s fine, I plan on using a bit of magic,” Pen grinned, her eyes glimmering with mischief. “These parties are boring and dad said this one was being held in my honor, so I might as well make it my very own.”

“I still don’t understand what’s going on, you kept talking where I couldn’t understand you,” Madasin sighed heavily as she looked away. It was so sudden too. They had been studying together in the dorms when Pen’s phone dinged about a reminder. Apparently Pen forgot all about this. Pen refused to go but after getting Pen to spill the beans about what this was all about Madasin of course, insisted that Pen had to go. The star of any event can’t slip out of it!

“My dad is a weirdo, try not to think on it,” Pen scoffed and rolled her eyes. “He says this is in my honor but I’m just a piece for him to show off and brag about, like some rare pet. Listen, no more questions. Just look pretty, smile, and try to keep me from jumping out a window from the sheer boredom of this.”

Madasin sighed, her shoulders slumping down as Pen turned away and started to head for the door. As much as Madasin liked being around Pen, she was certainly a lot to handle but maybe that’s why she was completely enchanted with her. So many secrets to unfold, so much to learn from the silent woman. Pen was a mystery she had to uncover.

“Come on, let’s go!” Pen called back, snapping Madasin out of her trance. “You’re supposed to be my guest or date, whatever you want to say.”

Date?!

Madasin inhaled sharply, her heart pounding away in her chest as she nearly stumbled over herself to rush to Pen’s side. Pen laughed, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before gently leading Madasin out. The attentive butler held open the door for them, watching them both with an uneasy look.

It only reminded Madasin that she didn’t actually belong here.

As they reached the top of the grand marble staircase Madasin could see the large entry hall was filled with people dressed up as if this was a royal party. It was easy to forget they were in a grand hotel when Pen’s room felt so normal, as an actual bedroom one would have at their home. Madasin stood up straighter, trying to copy Pen’s proper posture.

Pen's dad was in the crowd, mingling and making merry with them all. "Nervous?" Pen gently asked as she held Madasin's hand. "The second we descend these stairs they'll be watching us for the rest of the night."  
“I really don’t belong, I’m a human. Do humans even go to these things? Have you ever gone to these with someone?”

“These balls only happen twice a year, and only the elite of our kind are invited... A human or two has been invited- but only very recently," Pen recalled faintly, keeping a perfect smile on her lips as her eyes scanned the large room. "I've always gone, but never with someone. Maddie, our races are sister races, you fit right in besides your rounded ears. If anyone says anything to you, I’ll stab them. Simple!”

It was supposed to be comforting, Madasin understood. That’s just how Pen showed her affection, but even so Madasin really worried that Pen would stick to her word. Madasin sighed and looked forward, nervously lacing her arm with Pen’s.

“Here we go, no turning back,” Pen whispered as she started their descent. Madasin tried her best to keep in step with Pen, her heart pounding in her ears. She could hardly hear what Pen was telling her. She could only focus on the large crowd that was turning to watch them, all whispering and gossiping at the sight. The looks of disapproval were making her gut twist into tight knots.

Even if everyone hated her here, the one comfort she held onto was Pen wanted her here. If Pen wanted her here, she shouldn’t care about anyone else. She just needed to remind herself of that. She was Pen’s support, her friend, guest, her… date.  
Madasin forced her gaze away from the crowd and instead looked up to Pen. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

She was a goddess, there was no other way to describe her.

Despite the disgruntled crowd below, she was holding her head high, eyes straight forward with her shoulders back. Madasin could tell Pen was sucking her tummy in to try to make herself look skinnier- which was odd because Madasin knew Pen never cared about her appearance any other time. Pen’s other hand was waving gently to the crowd as they walked down the stairs with grace. Madasin was tempted to do the same, but fear seized her and she kept her free hand planted firmly to her side. Pen led Madasin so gently, stepping lightly- no sign of fear in her eyes.

It was with great disappointment Madasin tried to hide when they reached the bottom of the stairs and released each other.

Pen’s father, a tall man in a detailed black tux with the two long jacket tails hurried over, a worried smile pressed to his lips, his eyes stuck on Pen’s horridly plain dress. He took Pen’s hands, and as she did so Pen leaned up. Madasin couldn’t hear what was said, but Mr. Higgins had an understanding look now.

He turned to face the crowd, pulling Pen to stand right beside him. Madasin could feel herself being pushed off in the shadows as people moved around, trying to get a better look at the hosts of the grand party.

“Everyone, attention please!" Mr. Higgins called as if people weren't already focused on them. "My daughter Penelope Higgins has returned home for tonight! Sadly it seems my other daughter Mill was too caught up in school,” he gave a sideways glance to Pen. She ignored him, her hands neatly folded in front of herself, her eyes scanning the crowd. “She has requested a change to the schedule, for she will have to return before the night is over! The father-daughter dance will be moved to before the meal. Please, everyone, make your way into the hall!" He called out, his voice seeming to carry easily despite the large bustling room.

The crowd started to move into the dazzling ballroom adjacent to the main lobby. The crowd was huge, the air hot in the lobby from all the rich people gossiping away for hours before the event even started. It was all so dizzying.  
Everything was so bright and dazzling- so overwhelming.

Madasin was getting swept away in the rush until Pen reached out and took her hand and with surprising ease pulled her close. Madasin stumbled in her fancy shoes, grabbing onto Pen for support to stop herself from falling.

“Maddie, breathe. You’re panicking,” Pen whispered into her ear. Pen’s warm arms were wrapped around her torso, holding Madasin close to herself. “I can feel it, don’t worry. I’m here to protect you, as much as you’re here for me. For dinner, you’ll be sitting in Mill’s seat, which is right beside mine.”

“Thank you,” Madasin whispered. She pulled herself upright after a moment, giving a nervous smile. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, but be more careful. Now then, stay close.” Pen ordered gently. She kept ahold of Madasin’s hand, guiding her towards the large wooden doors of the ballroom, only to stop before them. Mr. Higgins, Pen, and Madasin stood on the side as everyone else was heading on in.

“Smile and greet people,” Pen whispered through gritted teeth, the pleasant fake smile back on her lips. Madasin put on her friendly smile and waved, but the Aniviere’s eyes either drifted over her or looked at her in disgust.  
Madasin, disheartened leaned forward on her tiptoes, peering into the ballroom they soon would be entering.

One half of the domed room had glistening crystal tables with delicately designed centerpieces. The gem decorated plates beautifully sparkling in the light. All of it seemed too much to Madasin, while admitted it was all beautiful and flowed together. Glitz and glam seemed to be the hotel’s secret motto honestly.

On the other half of the room was a wooden dance floor. Wood, that seemed to be another big theme along with the crystals.

In the many afternoons, Madasin and Pen spent together studying some truths about her homeworld was brought up. While they lived primarily underground, they were fine with it because of the trades they had with other plants. Crystals, gold, advanced Aniviere technology and rarer resources traded for wood, food and other items.

Pen told her wood was a staple of wealth, just like crystals. So weird to think about, as a human. Anivieres were very weird, even Pen admitted. So self-absorbed and calling themselves the better race, while constantly copying human culture- such as this ball.  
Madasin pulled her eyes away from the glittering ballroom and back to Pen. Many people snubbed Pen in her plain dress, greeting her but not bothering to bow their heads like she was to them.

One of the ladies, some snobby woman even turned her nose up to Pen in pure disgust as she walked by.

How distasteful! Madasin tried not to glare, and to hide her anger she gritted her teeth instead. Everyone was a fool if they couldn’t see how amazing Pen was. So what if she was looking at Pen with pink-tinted glasses? She was amazing, with or without them. Madasin was certain of it.

“You’ll take Mill’s seat after the dance, until then please stand near the front… I would like to see you at all times, okay?” Pen leaned over and whispered as the crowd got thinner. Almost everyone was in now.

“Of course.” She wanted a front-row seat to the dance anyway. In truth, despite being friends for so long Madasin never got to see Pen use her magic.

Thought, the school of magic Pen was in. Known for Charm, Illusion/Trickery, Madness, and well… thought- like mind reading. Pen never told her what type of Thought mage she was, but Madasin heard from Fjora- one of Pen’s best friends that she was Illusion/Trickery and Thought. A pure natural in them even!

“Be safe, and don’t wander off,” Pen protectively warned.

"Certainly, Penelope," as soon as she said it Madasin regretted it. The way Pen’s smile faltered at the sound of her name made her heartache. Thankfully Pen smiled at her and gave an approving nod. Madasin flashed a smile before she moved over to join the crowd, standing politely alongside them as she watched Pen and her father still, keeping her excitement contained.

The spotlight fixtures turned on and focused on Pen and her father as they finally entered the room arm in arm. The crowd parted out of the way, and Madasin used this chance to slip to the front of it, standing on the edge of the wooden dance floor. She hurriedly patted the front of her emerald dress, trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

As Pen and her father stepped into the dance floor Madasin stood up straighter, her arms stiffly held at her sides. She was so excited to see what Pen would do, how Pen would snub all these stuck up Anivieres.

Music started to play over the speakers, which caught her off guard. With all the fancy stuff Madasin expected live music, but then again maybe Anivieres don’t know how to play stringed instruments?

As the music began Pen and her dear father easily moved into position and started the class earth dance- the waltz. Such a thing seemed common to Madasin, but the Anivieres all around seemed to be shocked and amazed by its grace and how smoothly Pen and her father danced. Admittedly, Madasin didn’t know much about the waltz beside the basic steps. What human would? The dance was so old and boring.

Yet, as Pen danced with her father Madasin found herself entranced by it all.

Pen gently tapped her father's shoulder with the hand resting there- impossible to notice unless one looked- and Madasin was watching Pen very closely.

They deviated from the normal steps now- Madasin knew because in elementary school they were forced to learn how to do several dances in PE class.

Mr. Higgins moved, releasing Pen and holding one of her hands as she raised it above her head, spinning gracefully on the spot. As she turned pink fog- for the non-magic eye would say, formed from her hand and floated down. As it did Pen’s appearance changed before their very eyes.

Her hair was pulled up, the purple locks forming a rose in its updo. Upon her brow, a large golden crown appeared with interdict design and 3 purple pearls on the tips.

The plain white dress rippled outwards and darkened in color compared to the plain white. The sweet lilac color blooming from the boring white, layers appearing with each layer getting slightly darker. The dress so long it draped the floor behind her. A warm fur shawl appeared around her bare shoulders but did little to keep her warm. The plain flats she wore turned into golden heels decorated with purple pearls.

On her arms, white elbow-length gloves appeared with a matching bracelet and ring appearing. Gold with purple pearls, to match her shoes and crown.

Pen exhaled, keeping a calm expression as magic flowed from her. Unlike other magic schools who were allowed to show how winded they were from spells, Thought mages were taught how to hide their exhaustion even after grand spells.

Madasin could see behind Pen's smile she exhausted herself- but on what? The dress was beautiful of course, her outfit perfect and well tied together. Yet something like this wouldn’t be enough to make a third-year Thought mage tired.

Then it became clear what else Pen did.

She had cast an illusion upon the whole room. Clouds were now the roof and snow fluttered down from them, disappearing right above their heads- but it added an amazing effect. The moon was peering through the clouds, giving an amazing blue glow.

Pen was recreating the night they had spent together so long ago- all from memory.

Madasin’s chest tightened and tears sprung to her eye but refused to fall. She was too worried about Pen, and for a good reason.

As she was pulled in from the spin she leaned back- her eyes fluttering shut. Her father, not missing a step acted like it was part of the dance and simply caught Pen as if they were doing the dip. Pen's eyes opened as the lowest point of the dip and like a professional dancer, she allowed herself to fully lean back, trusting in her dance partner to hold her as the music came to its stunning end.

They never missed a step and Pen, someone who claimed to hate everything about charm magic and being a 'princess' did it all perfectly.

The crowd was stunned, jaws dropped and many jealous women trying to catch their partner's attention again. Many people also stood in pure awe, speechless. Madasin didn’t know if she wanted to scream of cheer or remain silent in stunned awe like the crowd.

Pen really was a goddess. The one she loved.

If only she could tell her.

Pen pulled herself up, smiling up at her dad who was beaming with pride. Mr. Higgins turned to the crowd and made a grand motion to Pen. "My daughter, my Princess, Penelope!" He said proudly, though Madasin could see Pen avert her gaze quickly. She wasn’t a real princess, just the daughter of a wealthy man.

But, Princess Penelope sounded really nice.

Cheers and applause filled the air of course. Pen forced herself to smile and waved, looking ever so calm- though her eyes seemed glazed over, her mind was elsewhere despite the cheering crowd before her.

"And now, dinner!" Mr. Higgins called. Everyone started to move towards their seats. Pen calmly followed her dad to the head table and Madasin swiftly followed, not wanting to get swept away in the crowd again.

“You were magnificent, Pen." She whispered to Pen as they walked. Pen gently smiled, taking Madasin's hand in her own

"Thank you..." Pen softly whispered. When they got to the head table Madasin noticed a few things. The seat to her father's right was empty, and Pen sat to his left. Each seat had a paper with a name, and Pen was motioning for her to sit beside her- in Mill's spot. "She's not here, it's okay."

Right, Mill didn’t come. Maybe she didn’t get a reminder ping as Pen did?

Madasin nodded and sat down, feeling rather awkward. Now that Pen was simply dazzling, Madasin felt her look was underwhelming, though she tried to hide her worry. She needed to be strong for Pen.

The snow was still floating down from above and Madasin had no clue how long Pen could hold such a huge spell. The room was huge and to do such a large spell with no preparation must take a lot of work.

Madasin hardly paid attention as the food was brought out, just idly eating as she watched Pen. she needed to keep an eye out for signs of exertion. Pen wasn’t talking a lot, so Madasin needed to change that.

"How do you manage to get fresh produce?" She asked politely, but curiously. "On the way to the hotel, I didn't see any animals or even a greenhouse."

"Oh, these are imported from Earth," Mr. Higgins interjected himself and laughed. "It's exotic and much better tasting than our own food." He calmly explained. "Only the best is served in my hotel."

Pen nodded in agreement. "Aniviere food lacks in so many ways... but we can grow our own food. There are whole other cities dedicated to growing our food in greenhouses, but human food is much better.”  
"Fascinating." Madasin complimented. "It's amazing how similar humans and Anivieres are, with a few differences that make you unique as well."

"We are sister races, I believe both of our races will do better if we just work together " Pen smiled as she finished her meal. Madasin hardly ate half her plate but decided she was done too. "Ready for the hard part?"

“What would that be?”

“Dealing with stuck up assholes, as in… socializing,” Pen muttered as she stood up. Madasin hurried to her feet, nodding quickly. Of course, Pen warned her that’s all rich people like to do. Talk and gossip. “Let’s go-”

“Penelope,” her father interrupted as he escorted over a fine young man in a fancy suit. Madasin wasn’t too particularly interested in him, and she could tell from Pen’s blank expression she didn’t really care either.

"This is the man I was telling you about." Mr. Higgins sweetly smiled. Pen seemed surprised now, then held out her hand to him cautiously. The young lad took it without hesitation and kissed the back of her hand.

"May we dance, Madam Higgins?"

"...Yes," she said simply and allowed herself to be swept out onto the ballroom floor without glancing back.

Madasin didn’t want to admit it hurt, but it did. Seeing Pen swept away with some guy… she looked down, flattening the front of her dress again. She really wasn’t a good date for Pen.

“So,” Mr. Higgins cautiously started. You’re Madasin Boyle?”

“I like to go by Madasin Critter, actually.” It felt wrong to correct such an imposing man. “Suits me better.”

“Course course, everyone has their preferred names. I believe my princess likes to go by Pen?”

“Correct, sir.” this was feeling like a pop quiz or some kind of interrogation.

“What type of magic do you have? I know my princess is in the Thought house, whatever that means.”

That’s right, Anivieres disapproved of magic. Distasteful or something dumb like that.

“I’m a Life mage, I work with animals specifically.”

“Ah, right right,” he idly hummed, watching Pen and the selected lad dance in the center of the room. “So, you like my daughter? She’s a gem, I know.”

“...Yes, sir.” What was he getting at? “More like a goddess in my eyes, though I’m sure people will say I’m wrong.”

“What people?” He snapped suddenly. Madasin stepped back in surprise.

“P-people. Like, the ones that were snubbing her earlier?”

“...Go cut in on the 4th count. Go now." He didn’t want to talk anymore? Madasin, not daring to argue bowed her head respectfully and hurried onto the dancefloor. She counted the steps until the fourth count and easily cut in, who looked shocked yet relieved at the same time- even if she tried to hide it.

"Your father told me to cut in on the fourth count." She chuckled, motioning with her head towards Mr. Higgins. "Personally, I probably would've tried to cut in any way."

The young man tried not to laugh, giving a brief wave and an understanding look. Pen was well sought after, so it was normal people would cut in on her dances. He turned and willingly walked away, leaving the two to enjoy the rest of the song.

"My father did? How odd. Normally he hates it when people cut into my dances," Pen said innocently with a curiously glance at her father who was watching them. "Well, let's see if you're good at dancing or not."

Uh ho.

Madasin never danced before honestly- at least not with another person.

Pen, feeling her fear flashed a smile and took charge of the dance, softly whispering instructions until Madasin got the hang of the pacing. Pen easily controlled the dance, making each step known before so Madasin would not get confused, though her eyes drifted off for a moment. "Shit," she whispered softly. "Madasin, spin." She ordered and lifted Madasin's right hand over her head- like her father had done when Pen casted her spell.

Madasin followed her lead into the spin, and as she did so her eyes drifted over the crowd who was watching.

Oh, that’s why Pen was worried now.

As Madasin finished her spin Pen gracefully pulled Madasin closer. "Back straight, eyes over my shoulders- you don't actually look at each other when you dance unless you're so good you can keep your posture completely perfect," Pen whispered as she looked at Madasin, her expression serious. "People are watching us- watching you."

Madasin swallowed thickly, her eyes firmly planted over Pen’s shoulder. One wrong step and she could ruin everything, but much to Madasin’s relief she had stepped in near the end of the song.

Pen tried not to smile- and tried not to look relieved as the song came to its peaceful end. The crowds cheered for all the dancers and Pen naturally curtsied to Madasin.

Madasin smiled and gently curtsied back. "Why do you try to hide your smile, Pen?" She asked her. "You have the most beautiful smile, there's no need to hide it."

"In this place, there is a need." Pen whispered as she took Madasin's arm, gently escorting her off of the dance floor. They were instantly greeted by the snobbish lady that had turned their nose up to Pen before.

"Oh Miss Higgins, how grand it is to finally see you again. You left us for so long, and haven't bothered to attend any of my parties... And now you're casting all this magic, isn't that a bit… outdated? Our kind is above such things," she laughed as she fanned herself with an ugly pink feathered fan. Madasin hated the sound of her fake high pitched voice, and her laugh sounded like a squealing hog. Madasin looked to Pen, hoping, no praying Pen would rip her head off.

Madasin knew Pen was an utter hot head and couldn’t stand being insulted, not even a little! She wanted Pen to lose it, but to her dismay Pen looked so calm!

"Magic is outdated, you say?" Pen spoke so calmly, her eyes flickering down to the lady's shoes. Pen said nothing, but body language was completely essential to Anivieres- Madasin had learned that by observing Pen and her friends. A simple flicker of the eyes meant so much. The snobbish lady's cheeks flushed deeply and she moved her dress just enough to hide her one season out of style shoes.

"Barbaric you claim... Look at its beauty," Pen hummed and looked up towards the snowing sky. "I have done something you never can because you can never apply yourself to anything but fine dining... Especially recently," Pen hummed, her eyes landing around the madam's mid-section. "If only you applied yourself as religiously to something else, you might do something noteworthy for once. I haven't attended any of your parties because clearly, I've been applying myself to my studies." Pen's voice was dripping with something- but Madasin couldn't place the exact emotion. "Using nothing but my studies I the princess of this ball- or maybe you've gone blinder than my sister and can't see the crown upon my head. I think my father can recommend an eye doctor if you're getting so old." Pen smiled sweetly.

"H-how dare you-"

"Dare I what madam? I've said nothing to offend… I offered you help, are your ears going as well?" Pen smiled ever so sweetly. It may not be the smackdown Madasin was expecting, but she loved it just the same. Madasin beamed with pride, her arm laced with Pen’s.

"You... Hmp! Why are you, the 'princess of the ball' leading around a human! I bet she doesn't even speak our tongue. What a disgrace." Madasin could tell she was saying anything to try to hurt Pen now.

"I may not speak your language, madam, but I respect the Anivieres and all they have to offer. Penelope is my friend and has done much to help me in my time of need, and I will always be grateful to her for it."

The snobbish woman sputtered in shock, looking to the people around her for support- but they were all laughing- or at least trying to hide their laughter.

Pen sweetly smiled, leaning against Madasin ever so gently. "My friend, Miss Madasin Critter comes from my university. She is an excellent student, and is in fact a Life Mage..."

"Really...? Show us magic then!" The snobbish lady demanded.

"Well, if you insist." Madasin nodded. She then held her hands up in front of her, palms up as if she was holding something.

Madasin focused her magic to her hands, imaging an orb of pure magic floating in her palms. She closed her eyes and focused, slowing her breathing down. Suddenly, she felt the power in the palms of her hands and she opened her eyes, smiling as she was once again holding an orb of physical Life-Animal magic.

Like in class, her orb was dirt brown with animal tracks appearing across the surface, turning green and then back to brown.

"You see, madam," She started to explain to the woman. "There are many different types of Life mages. I am a Life-Animal mage, which explains the animal tracks in my orb of magic."

Madasin looked to Pen, hoping she didn’t mess up, and much to her delight Pen was beaming with pride.

The snobbish woman seemed determined to one-up them in any sort of way. "Magic is so barbaric!"

"... You're calling magic barbaric," Pen gently clarified, her eyes leaving the dazzling orb and instead to the shimmering dress she was wearing. Madasin could almost see the gears turning in Pen’s mind. "You saying something I did, that everything I've done is barbaric!" Pen suddenly gasped and turned away, hiding her face behind her hands.

Before Madasin could even comfort Pen a man moved forward, offering Pen his handkerchief. She took it, gently dabbing at her eyes. "How could you be so cruel! I studied for weeks for these spells, to show you how beautiful it could all be!" She cried. Everyone was glaring at the woman now.

"W-wait, that's not what I meant! It's just not... normal!"

"It was going to be," Pen turned to face her, using the handkerchief to cover her mouth. "I was going to bring in a new era of beauty and magic into our world! Show the true wonders of magic so everyone could enjoy it. Is my magic hideous? My magic, it's apart of me... Am I hideous!?" Pen sobbed, her head dropping as she buried her face in the handkerchief, her shoulders trembling.

Seeing Pen upset was killing Madasin inside. She glared at the woman, her orb of magic diminishing in her hands.

"You dare insult my friend? The princess of the ball, and the daughter of the very man who even bothered to invite you?" She hissed. "Penelope Higgins and her magic are ten times more beautiful than your very soul could ever be. Your attitude shows that you, madam, are the barbaric one!” Madasin moved and gently took hold of Pen, trying to think of a way to bring her comfort.

"I-I swear I didn't mean it that way! Of course, her magic is beautiful-" The snobbish woman quickly spoke. "I mean, look at her, so dazzling. No one can compare! Not even her sister, who was all know is pretty ugly and useless for everything, I mean- how can a blind girl ever be as pretty as Pen!" People seemed satisfied she was no longer insulting Pen- and without Mill to defend herself no one was getting too upset over it. "Clearly Mill was too ashamed to even show up to the party- no one can compare to Pen!"

Madasin was in shock. Were all Anivieres so quick to rip into each other, to backstab each other without batting an eye? What sort of war was she in the middle of?

Pen frowned deeply, standing up a bit straighter. Madasin could see Pen's eyes flicker to the doors- and a moment later... Mill walked in, wearing a dazzling purple dress with shimmered with gold. Her hair was pulled out of her face for once and they could see her gentle features. Her sightless purple eyes stared forward as she calmly made her way across the large room.

Pen cleared her throat, pretending to be calming down. "M-my sister was just late. There was a problem with the portal network- and she's such an AMAZING Spirit mage she was personally asked to stay and assist with it," Pen lied with such ease.

Oh… Pen had faked being upset, Madasin could see it now. There was no sadness in her eyes, not a trace of a single tear. Pen was also playing the social class game.

The snobbish lady was completely lost, her mouth hanging as she watched Mill walk with such grace- even in golden heels. Mill walked over, standing beside Madasin and Pen, smiling ever so gently.

"I'm sorry I was late," she spoke softly. "But I'm glad I'm here- unfortunately, my increased hearing let me hear some... disturbing things." She turned and looked towards the snobbish lady. "I don't think anyone wants you here... Daddy!" Mill yelled and at once their father was over, gently taking Mill's hand into his own and looking so concerned.

"Oh my sweet baby bat, it's all okay. I'll handle all of this don't you worry."

While everyone was distracted by Mill, Pen looked away, her expression turning to one of pain as she reached up, gently touching her brow- though she tried to brush it off as if she was just adjusting her crown. Madasin’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. Pen was using so much magic- her eyes were distant and the way she swayed made it seem she was about to fall.

Madasin grabbed onto Pen without hesitation, lacing their arms together like before.

“Lean on me,” Madasin whispered. “Please, you’re pushing yourself too much… why?”

“... I won’t let anyone insult you or my sister, no one.” Pen muttered softly, keeping her gaze down. “I can’t keep this up though.”

"You're using too much magic," Madasin warned. "You're overexerting yourself and it's not good. Perhaps you should lay down, we can go home in the morning.”

"Hell no, I’m not staying here. Just… stay by me," Pen whispered softly, leaning against Madasin for a moment before straightening herself. She cleared her throat. "Mill," she demandingly held her free arm out. Mill pulled away from their father and went right to Pen, hugging her tightly before they both faced the crowd. "It is late and tomorrow I have a test I can’t miss. We must go." Pen said sternly. Pen snapped her fingers the snow and cloud effects above them disappeared, showing the same domed roof as before.

"My princess, so soon? Can't you stay?" Mr. Higgins frowned and moved forward, arms outstretched for a huge.

"I"m sorry dad, but I must further myself into my studies, for the future." She shook her head and turned more towards Madasin. The soft rejection didn’t seem to upset her father at least. Pen held Mill's and Madasin's hand, pulling them both towards the door. Madasin could feel Pen was holding onto her hand rather tightly, and Pen's eyes were only on the exit now as she hastened her steps.

Madasin didn’t bother to look back, her only concern in the world was Pen’s well being. “A few more steps, yes… yes, and we’re out.”

Pen nodded, and the second they passed through the doors Pen snapped sharply and two butlers standing by them closed the doors. Pen collapsed, her beautiful gown disappearing and leaving her in the plain dress, Mill faded to nothing at the same time. Pen panted heavily, one hand resting around her stomach. Madasin could tell she was dizzy and probably getting nauseous. The two butlers nearby looked startled- but could not leave their posts unless ordered.

“Shh," Madasin whispered as she held onto Pen, steadying her and rubbing her back. "Steady now. Take a breather." She didn’t know how to comfort people, or even how to heal people like other Life mages. She should read up on some spells so she could keep Pen happy and healthy.

“Give me a moment, please, then we can grab our stuff and get the fuck out of here,” Pen hissed through gritted teeth. “That was awful.”

“I thought you were amazing, and besides that one lady it was actually kinda fun,” Madasin nervously muttered. Pen looked up at her, then smiled as her shoulders slumped down. “Thank you for inviting me.”

"Of course, I loved having you there." Pen sweetly smiled, gently leaning against her. "You did amazing. I think you would do well in this sort of life."

"You really think so?" Madasin smiled fondly at her. "If it meant I was with you, I wouldn't mind a life like this."

“Ha, as if!” Pen grinned and pushed Madasin playfully. “I think you're overcome by emotions and my magic, you’re clearly not thinking straight.”

“Well aren’t you lively now,” Madasin grinned widely. “Guess you just needed some fresh air.”

“Whatever, let’s get out of here,” Pen pushed herself up to her feet. “Race you.”

“Oh please, I’ll win with the state you’re in.”

Madasin had so much she wanted to say to Pen, but it seemed today just wasn’t the right day.


End file.
